The Advisory
by mwendyr
Summary: Alex and Bobby give each other some sound advice. Sequel to One Small Step, One Giant Leap.


Sequel to One Small Step, One Giant Leap.

Summary: Bobby and Alex give each other sound advice.

Pairing: Mike/Alex

Spoilers: Season 5, Slither

Series: Part of my Mike/Alex series - Hopelessly Addicted - Evening Encounters - Morning Meetings - Baby Steps - One Small Step, One Giant leap. Although you don't necessarily have to read them all, although it may be useful to read the previous one.

**The Advisory**

Alex was surprised that she'd actually made it to work on time - the rush to get home, change and make it all the way to 1PP in rush hour traffic had been a struggle to say the least. Bobby had been waiting for her with a bagel and a cup of coffee; hot and extremely sugared, just the way she liked it. She honestly couldn't imagine working with anyone else. She sat down in her chair at her desk and rubbed the back of her neck. Sleeping on a sofa, curled up next to Mike, was not good for your neck or posture even if it did feel good.

She could see Bobby looking at her with a puzzled expression, as if he was pondering her appearance. She wondered briefly if she'd remembered to change or worse - turned up to work completely naked. Even though she figured the men at the squad would be in for a treat, she didn't really think it would do her 'image' any good.

"How was your night?" Bobby asked, Alex shot her head up and eyed him suspiciously. _Did he know? _When she didn't answer he looked even more curious telling her he wasn't asking for the fun of it, he was seeking an actual answer.

"Fine, thank you." She replied, working incredibly hard to keep the smile from her face. Pleased with herself that she'd actually managed to do it. "How was your night?" she thought she might as well return the question. When Bobby didn't answer her, she sighed, "You stayed here, didn't you?"

Bobby gave a small nod, seemingly distracted. "There... there is a lot to do." She nodded, she could tell that he didn't want to explain to her his reasons for staying. She understood why he did that and she couldn't fault him for it. She nodded again and picked up some folders that needed working on. She stood up intending to get some papers that she'd left in a cabinet in the interview room.

Whilst she was in there, almost on her hands and knees, pulling out folders trying to find the one she'd left there, Bobby came into the room. She could tell it was him by the way he walked. "Eames?" She didn't answer but he knew that she was listening. "About Logan?" Alex immediately stopped what she was doing and stood up. Her face a mixture of confusion and uncertainty at what he was implying with his question, it then changed to recognition as her mind put all the variables together and came up with one conlusion - he knew, although she had planned to tell him herself when she felt he needed to know. She was about to ask how he knew when he continued to speak. "It's what... I do. Notice things." She looked at the floor for a moment, almost embarrassed. Bobby could see that and waited for her to look back up. He knew she was private person and that's why he'd pondered with the idea of confronting her about it for the better part of a week.

She looked at him and she seemed disappointed, "I thought we'd agreed that you wouldn't try to get into my head." They'd had agreement several years ago that Bobby would never analyse her the way he does suspects and victims and there was absolutely no way he was allowed to use his 'expertise' against her or create a profile on her. Although she knew that it wasn't always intentional and she had cut him some slack in the past.

"That-That wasn't what I was doing... I - I just noticed, I wasn't analysing, I promise." He held his hands up to her, as if showing her his empty hands would prove his point. It did the trick and her face softened.

She took a deep breath and smiled, "What about him?" she asked, referring to Bobby's original question when he'd entered the room.

"I just wanted to - to say be careful." He replied and felt the need to explain when Alex raised an eyebrow at him, "He... he has a reputation, you know."

She broke eye contact with him and she looked around the room, her mind trying to calm herself down so that she didn't say something she regretted. When she finally looked back at him, what he saw on her face was sadness. "So do you." She shook her head, "You should know better than to judge someone like that."

"I-it's not the same." Alex shook her head at his statement. "I was - I was just worried about you, as a friend."

Alex gave him a small smile, "And I appreciate that, Bobby, and please, feel free to stick your nose in when you have a real reason to worry but this one isn't one." She looked back at the cabinet and she could see the file she'd been searching for was sticking out of the draw, she reached down and picked it up. "You know as well as I do that reputation is nothing more gossip and rumors circulating around because people have nothing better to do." She stood back up and smiled at him to show him that she wasn't especially mad at him. "Bobby, I promise you, if this falls flat on its face, you'll be the first to know."

"And I will be there." He promised and she smiled. Alex then stepped to pass him so she could get back to her desk when he put his hand on her arm. He smiled, "I hope that it works out for you a-and that it doesn't fall flat on its face." She smiled softly and nodded her thanks at his attempt to rectify the damage he may have just cased and then she walked out of the room. She could see Mike was returning to his desk after having a meeting with the Captain and his partner. Mike spotted her and he winked at her. She grinned at his style and gave him a little wink back before sitting down at her desk.

Bobby also returned to his desk and took a bite of his bagel as Captain Deakins approached them, "So what have you guys got on Mr Banyon?" he asked, getting down to business, the way it should. Despite the fact that Deakins had noticed the exchange that just passed between Mike and Alex, he chose not to mention it. This was not the time or the place. They had two murders to solve.

"We've got his head." replied Alex, sarcastically. This earned her a glare from Deakins, but his soft features told her that he wasn't really angry. He'd had the discussion with her before that there was a time and place for sarcastic remarks and the first thing in the morning was not one of them.

------------------------------------

"So come on then. How did it go?" Mike's quiet and soft voiced partner spoke to him as she was sat at the edge of his desk whilst they filled out sign off forms. She didn't necessarily have to sit there with him at his desk, she had her own but it was difficult to refer to each other on details of the case if they weren't sitting next to each other. Carolyn found it annoying how his desk was behind hers, she always had to look behind her.

"How did what go?" Mike asked pretending not to know what Carolyn was referring to, not taking his eyes away from the sheets he was writing on. He hoped that if they'd got them done as soon as possible then by the time they were handed another case they'd be free of the paperwork of the previous one. It wasn't necessarily achievable but he thought it was a good plan nonetheless.

"Oh, don't play coy with me, Logan." Carolyn said with a laugh. "You know what I mean. I want to know, I'm curious." also continuing with her work whilst she spoke, but making a point of staring at him in the face before returning some of her attention back to her forms.

"Everyone in this room is curious that's why we're called _detectives_." Mike sarcastically evaded her question again annoying Carolyn, who simply put her pen down and sat up straight. She couldn't believe how evasive he was being on the subject.

"Mike!" Carolyn's voice threatened to actually raise an octave or two. Mike finally took his eyes off his work and looked at her.

He shrugged, "You just want to know because you helped make the booking." he stated, it wasn't a question it was pure fact and there was no way she could deny that she'd taken some kind of satisfaction at having helped the man secure a booking like that in his hour of need. Mike, who'd been desperately seeking a decent place, had gone to her for help. It had taken him a while to say what he wanted. He didn't really want to tell anyone, he'd liked the idea of keeping it a secret. Just between him and Alex.

"Damn right!" she gave him a hard look, which softened immediately into a smile, "Come on, how did it go?"

Mike decided to finally give her a small answer that he hoped would satisfy her curiosity, "It went well."

Unfortunately it didn't work because Carolyn's eyebrows shot up quite high at the word 'well'. "Well? Is that all you're going to tell me, 'it went well'. Not even the smallest detail?" Mike looked at her as if she was extremely preculiar and bizarre.

"What is it with women always needing the full details? It's private - 'it went well' is all you're gonna get." Mike replied, annoyed at her, he put his head back down to his work. He thought that it had worked because she didn't say anything for a quite a few minutes. Taking a nice deep breath he continued with his work. Why couldn't she see that he didn't want to talk about it? He couldn't imagine Lennie Briscoe being so quizzical about the subject.

But Carolyn had other ideas, she spoke quietly and it was barely audible but Mike heard, "Private? So it's serious." she spoke in the same style she used at a crime scene when she's talking to herself. Mike eyed her with suspicion and she lifted up her hand, "Sorry." But she gave him a look that told him she could see right through him. Carolyn shrugged at him when she saw what he was thinking through the expressions on his face.

"Drop it!" he told her, his words leaving no room for argument, she conceded defeat and held her hands up to show that she agreed. She was finding this amusing and the temptation to tease him over the subject was so hard to resist.

They continued working in comfortable silence for almost 10 minutes before Carolyn spoke again like she was talking to herself. "He's in love." The way she said it, it sounded like she was just making mental notes on the subject. Mike dropped his pen and it made a satisfying thud on his desk, as soon as the pen landed he covered his face with his hands in frustration. He took several deep breaths and then removed his hands from his face.

"Barek." he leaned towards her, using his thumb and index finger he showed her the symbol for small, indicating that he was being serious when he told her to drop it. "Zip it." She quickly nodded and decided that she would definitely shut up about the subject now, but only for a while. Carolyn was also considering going to talk to Alex about it as she'd probably appreciate the need for details.

---------------------

Mike's thirst for coffee had sent him straight to the break room before even informing him that that was where he was going. One moment he was at his desk, the next moment he was by the coffee pot pouring himself a cup. He hated this stuff really, well the kind of coffee that was made at MCS but he couldn't stop himself from drinking it. It was like a drug, a distasteful and bitter drug that just begged to be taken out of habit as opposed to actually tasting good.

"You hate it too?" He heard Alex's voice and he could sense her next to him. He turned slightly towards her and nodded.

"It tastes like crap, but hey, I drink it!" He replied with lack of enthusiasm for the fluid that he was so readily drinking. She grinned at him and shook her head. "If I could make better I would." He turned fully around and looked at her. "Hey, you make good coffee." he suddenly said, as if a light bulb had just turned on inside his head and he'd come up with a brilliant, ingenius idea.

"No, no, I don't." she shook her head, really hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was.

"Yes, you do. The coffee that you made this morning tasted fantastic." This time he did speak with enthusiasm.

Alex was fast on her feet though and managed to come with something to make him re-consider the request he was clearly making. "That was because it was your first cup of coffee of the day. The first is always the best." He looked at her sideways, considering her logic and he slowly nodded. _Yeah, you can't deny my logic _she thought to herself. Pleased that she'd saved herself from ending up on coffee duty.

"I _suppose _that is true." he agreed eventually, "So, if you can't make good coffee why did you try?"

She shrugged, "Because I knew you'd like it either way." She laughed at his face when he took what she'd said in. She then walked over to the coffee pot and finally poured herself two cups of the vile liquid that she'd come for. One for her and one for Bobby. Before she picked them up, she looked at him and smiled. "I spoke to Bobby earlier and it turns out that I'm more of an open book than I realised."

"Oh?" Mike asked and she gave him a look because she didn't want to tell him the obvious, "Oh, he knows." Alex nodded, "What did he say?"

"I'm not sure." She replied honestly

"You're not sure?" Mike thought about that and then added, "You weren't listening?"

"Yes, I was listening!" she wanted to slap him on the arm but chose against it. She knew he was just being his charming self. "I just don't think he said everything that he wanted to say." She stepped closer to Mike, so that she could speak to him and not be heard by anyone else. "I got the impression that he thinks that you're ... a bad thing." She felt like she owed it to Mike to tell him even though she figured he'd probably already know that. Bobby and Mike butted heads on several occassions.

Mike seemed to consider that, "Yeah..." he looked down at her, trying to ensure that he had eye contact, "Alot of people think that." He looked at her. deciding whether he should voice his curiousity or not. Deciding that he should he added, "You don't?"

She shook her head and smiled softly, "No, I don't. You've given me no reason to." She truly believed that and he could tell from the sincere way she had answered his question.

"You're partner's just looking out for you, I can appreciate that. At least he's not bugging you about it." Mike rolled his eyes at the thought of his partner. Alex raised her eyebrows in question. "Barek's after the 'juicy'details." Mike offered as explanation and Alex laughed at the thought of Carolyn pestering Mike to tell her everything that happened. She'd never figured Carolyn for the gossip type but she guessed that all women were a gossip at heart. Even herself when she thinks about it, she and her sisters gossip all the time. The irony was that there wasn't alot of 'juicy' details to tell. Alex stopped laughing when she realised that Mike wasn't laughing, he was just watching her with that same intensity he'd watched her with last night. She matched it and just looked at his eyes watching her. Lost in the moment, they'd completely forgotton where they were or what they should really be doing.

When they heard someone clear their throat they both took a step back and looked in the direction of the intruder. "Am I-" pause "Am I disturbing anything?" The intruder asked, and Alex looked at Mike, who was trying to contain a smirk and once again failing. Alex then looked back at Bobby, who was the intruder standing in the doorway. He'd come to find out where his partner and his promised cup of coffee had gone off to.

"No, buddy, you're not." Mike answered for her, and passed her the two cups she'd poured. Alex smiled gratefully and took them. She walked over to Bobby and passed him one, as they left the room Alex looked back at Mike who was definitely smirking.

When Alex and Bobby reached their desks, she sat down immediately and continued on her laptop where she had left off. Bobby sat down and watched her as she was trying to keep her mind on the work instead of what had just happened in the break room with Mike. "Eames, that - that looked intense." Bobby said, quietly. He'd found it interesting how the two of them just seemed to be moving towards each other but it was that slow that it almost seemed invisible to the naked eye.

Without taking her eyes off her laptop, Alex raised a finger in the air, "Sssh, I'm busy. Don't distract me!"

"I'm not the one that's distracting you." Alex had to literally bite her tongue the moment those words came out of his mouth. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him directly. "Can I give you some advice?" She nodded, a little unsure as to what the advice was going to be. "Next time you're going to - to do that... you should bring me my coffee first. Then it will take me longer to notice that you're missing." She grinned and he smiled at her.

"Thanks Bobby, I will try to keep that in mind." she replied with a laugh, and they both returned to their work. She appreciated what he'd said and that made her feel better on what his thoughts on her relationship with Mike were. He was being supportive and the friend she'd expected him to be, even though he'd seemed to be okay after their encounter in the morning, she wasn't sure if he'd meant what he'd said. Now she knew he did mean it.

-------------------

Alex was finally home and out of her work clothes, feeling human again. Today had been strange for her, true they'd made quite some headway in their case but the few times they were in the squadroom it seemed that she and Mike couldn't keep their eyes off of each other. She picked up the tub of birdseed that had been sat on the window and walked over to the cage where her Parakeet, Polly, sat chirping away, reminding her of it's presence and that it needed to be fed.

The doorbell ringing stopped her for a moment, she closed Polly's cage quickly and put the box down. She went over to the door and opened it slightly to see who it was. "Mike?" she opened the door fully and watched as Mike, still dressed in his 'work' clothes, was stood at her door a brown paper grocery bag.

"I was - uh - just passing by and I thought 'Hey, there's Alex's house, I wonder if she's in' and sure enough here you are." He told his story and she laughed at the obvious errors in his story.

"Yeah, I'm here." she said, indicating with her arm that he should come in. "Mike, you live on the other side of town." she reminded him as he took off his coat.

"I know, weird huh?" he told her with a grin. She took his coat and put it on the others at the door. Shaking her head she decided not to mention that she knew his story was clearly a ruse to get into her house. There was a squawking sound from behind them and Mike peered around her to see a white cage, holding a bird, "Who have one of those?" Mike asked.

"Yeah." Alex nodded, "His name is Polly."

He blinked, and looked at her. "His? You named the male bird Polly?" He asked, incredulously.

Alex nodded, smirking. "I thought it was funny." Mike shook his head in amusement and looked at her for a moment before taking another look at the small creature sat in its cage. "So, what's in the bag?" she asked, as they walked into the living area and sat down on the small sofa together. He didn't answer and Alex looked at him with a hint of suspicion, "Mike? What have you got in the bag?"

He looked at her and gave her the infamous Mike Logan grin, "Popcorn." Alex laughed out loud at he just smiled at her as he continued, "I thought that we could..."

"I'd love to." she interrupted him, saving him from having to spell it out. She leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips and then, without warning, took the grocery bag off his hands without actually reaching his lips at all. She then pulled the popcorn out of the bag and grinned at him.

"That's not exactly playing fair." Mike grumbled. He looked her straight in the eye and said, "Two can play that game you know!"

She smirked, "Oh really?" She stood up to fetch a bowl from her kitchen, as she retreated into the other room she continued speaking to him, a hint of playfulness in her voice, "Let me know when you've figured out how." He quickly stood up and followed her to the kitchen. Walking in he could see her standing on her tiptoes trying to reach into the high cupboard where she kept them.

Mike walked up close behind her, easily reaching above her own head and extended arms, he pulled out the bowl she'd been trying to reach. "Are you challenging me?" He asked, also playful unable to hide the grin forming on his face as she turned around, took the bowl out of his hands and slowly raised an eyebrow at him as if to say 'Who, me?'.

She kept her face straight when she said, "If I have to tell you then it's not much of a challenge." He maintained their closeness as he leaned his head forward a little, leaning into her, so that their foreheads were almost touching.

"This is going to be interesting." He was being playfully mischievous, slyly laughing at the thought and he was satisfied when she grinned as well. He gently took the bowl off her and, without taking her eyes of her, he put it on the kitchen counter behind her. He then slowly took one of her hands in his, picking it up and lifting it towards his face. Her fingers had wrapped his but he used his free hand to uncoil her fingers and he softly kissed each finger in turn with his eyes still on hers. He then let her hand go, releasing it back to her and she watched him as he smirked and laughed but the sound wasn't very audible. "I think I have met your challenge." he boasted and she shook her head.

"I'll let you know when you've _met_ it." She countered and felt a wave of satisfaction hit her as the smirk was wiped from his face but only momentarily, it was back up the moment her face broke out into a smile. He reached behind her and retreived the popcorn from the counter and took hold of her hand, the one he had just been caressing with kisses. He led her out of the kitchen and back into the living room and guided her back to the sofa.

Neither of them spoke as he just instantly and randomly picked a film to watch from her small collection and put it in the player.

---------------------

The warmth surrounded her like a blanket of sun and she reveled in it. The sun wasn't burning her skin and she knew she was safe, she could feel it. She remained cocooned in it, unwillingly to move for fear of breaking that fail safe barrier that was surrounding her. She could hear nothing except for the steady pulsing of her heart beat, her life force.

Or was that ringing?

She didn't want to move to find out, she didn't want to know. But somehow that new revelation was causing her to feel like she was being pulled out of it without any consultation with her.

It was ringing.

Her eyes immediately flew open and Alex tried to get her bearings. The white wall in front of her was imposing. Or was that the ceiling? It suddenly dawned on her where she was, she was in her bedroom although she couldn't remember how she got there.

And the phone was still ringing.

She tried to outstretch her arm but was prevented from doing so by the bedsheets that she was tightly wrapped in. Like the cocoon. She pulled them down a little to gain access to the phone.

The ringing finally ceased.

"Eames." her sleep filled voice answered it and she could swear the person on the other end seemed to sound that huge annoyed sigh, one that expresses that you've been waiting for a long time.

Her partners excited voice seemed to echo down the line as he spoke to her, _"Eames, I've got something that I need to show you." _

"Bobby?" She couldn't quite believe her ears. What was he doing?

_"Yeah. Can you come into work?"_ He was too excited to realise what he was asking her to do. Alex felt around for her lamp and switched it on. Blinking and squinting she managed to find her clock and sighed when she read it.

"Bobby, do you know what time it is? Wait! Let me tell you, it's five in the _morning_." She allowed herself to sound annoyed with him, she didn't really want this right now. She wanted to go back into that peaceful cocoon she'd been in moments before. Frustrated she rubbed one side of her head, messing up her hair even more than it already was.

_"Eames, I know, I know. But..."_

"No, no 'buts'. Whatever it is, it can wait until I come into work at 9." She looked down at her phone in suspicion, "Wait, are you already at work?" In her groggy state she had not already put that part together.

_"I- I never left." _he replied, almost sheepishly. He knew how she was going to react to that news and sure enough she didn't disappoint.

"Bobby, what have I told you about pulling all nighters twice in a row?" Despite the fact she was frustrated at him, her voice remained calm and she never raised it.

_"Don't do them. I know but Bernard..."_

"Bernard can wait. Go home to sleep and if not home then go upstairs and grab a bunk. I'm not coming in so you might as well." He sounded like he was about to argue so she continued, "Do you really think the Captain is going to let you carry on solving this case if you're overcome with fatigue?" He didn't reply because was considering it, "No, he wouldn't. So, let me give _you _some advice since you so eloquently advised me. In the future, if you're going to stay up all night don't call me. That way I won't know if you do." She really wanted to laugh at herself because she was giving him an out, but he'd done the same for her and she wanted to return the favour.

_"Alright Eames, thanks for- for that. I'll get some sleep." _Bobby put the phone down before she could reply. She knew that he'd probably use her advice immediately and not actually go to sleep.

Alex looked at the phone for a moment and put it down in it's cradle. She laid back down on the bed and looked up at her ceiling. Her eyes wide open and unable to go back into the sleep she'd been enjoying. It happened to her all the time, she could sleep as if the world didn't exist but once awoken she couldn't get back into it no matter how hard she tried. Deciding that she wasn't going to sleep at all, she sat up and swung her legs out of bed.

She walked out of her bedroom and walked into the kitchen, pouring a glass of water from the tap she took a sip and that walked into her living room. As soon as she walked in she halted in her tracks. It suddenly hit her again that she didn't really remember going to bed and when she looked down at herself she was fully clothed, except for her shoes were missing, in the clothes she'd put on after returning from work. The reason she'd suddenly been reminded of that is because she'd discovered the reason why. Mike Logan was sleeping soundly on her sofa, looking extremely uncomfortable. It looked like he'd been sitting up when he'd fallen to sleep and had fallen onto his side and one leg had been pulled up off the floor, his foot and most of his leg dangling off the side and the other foot was touching the floor. Thankfully all the popcorn had been eaten because the bowl was now upside down on the floor and she was thankful it was made of plastic and not fragile glass.

Alex smiled to herself when she realised that he'd carried her into her room and he was the reason she'd been cocooned into her bed. He'd quite literally tucked her in and that touched her more than she thought it should. What she couldn't understand is why he'd gone back to the sofa and not gone home. Alex finally noticed the flickering light in the corner and saw that the DVD menu was being displayed. It occured to her that he'd gone back to finish the film. Who knew he'd be that into Lord of the Rings? Although what should have been a dead giveaway was that this was the same guy who admitted to her that he had a thing for dinosaurs, why not middle Earth?

She put her glass down on the table and knelt down beside him. "Mike." she put her hand on his face and smoothed it over with her hand. "Mike." His face seemed to twitch, more from the contact of her hand than the sound of his name. Removing her hand from his face she grabbed his shoulder and gave it a squeeze to wake him up. "Mike!" she raised her voice a little so that she could be sure he wasn't playing deaf. His eyes finally opened and he looked up at her. First he seemed confused and then when he recognised her he just smiled. She let go of him and he sat up, stretching as he did so. It seemed ironic to her that the situation was slightly reversed, instead of him trying to wake her up it was now the other way around.

He rubbed his face and then looked at the TV, noticing what was on the screen. "The film finished? I missed the ending?" He seemed disappointed in that fact and was let down by himself for not staying awake.

Alex turned to the TV and than back at him. "Well, it's on DVD. You didn't miss anything." He seemed comforted by that and she put that down to being half asleep. She was started to see him as a film buff and it was amusing to her. "I'll let you borrow it if you want."

Becoming more awake he grinned at the gesture and nodded. "Thanks." he then looked at her with curiousity, "What woke you up?"

"The phone." she replied, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Who'd call at this..." Mike looked at his watch, "Wow, it's early. Who was calling?"

"Bobby. He's the only person I know who can find something exciting and wake you up with it when he gets caught up in the moment." Mike looked ready to suggest that he shouldn't call at this time but Alex continued, "What time it was wouldn't have occured to him, he'd have been too wrapped up in what he was thinking to notice." Mike nodded, and he could believe that Bobby was like that. _Poor guy _Mike thought _he needs a woman to drag him home. _He looked at Alex in time to see her trying to hold back another yawn.

"You're tired." he stated and she nodded.

"I know but I won't be able to sleep now." Alex replied. Mike put his arms around Alex (who was still kneeling on the floor) and pulled her toward him. She rested her head on his shoulder and he buried his face in the crook her neck and hair. She could feel him getting heavier as sleep threatened to overtake him again. Speaking quietly into his ear she said, "But you will." He mumbled something that was unrecognisable to her. She pulled away from him so she could see his face and force him to talk to her in English. "Why don't you take my bed since I'm not going to sleep now?"

Mike looked at her, considering it for a moment, and then shook his head, "No, you should use it."

"I'm not going to be able to sleep now. There's no point. And I'm not going to you let you drive whilst you're half asleep." She pointedly told him, "So you might as well take it now because I can tell you it's a hell of alot more comfortable than the sofa." Her eyes threatening him to challenge her on the subject. Mike felt defeated so he nodded and accepted her offer.

He then looked at her body, up and down, "Wanna join me?" his tone low but filled with humor.

She playfully slapped him on the arm. "Think again, flyboy." Reminding him of what she'd called him when he mentioned that he had once wanted to be a pilot.

---------------------

_I don't know if Mike is a film buff... but he seems like he would be. The dinosaur thing was mentioned in 'Evening Encounters'. Thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think. ;) _


End file.
